Leo Walker
Leon Walker '(Born July 24th,2023) is the 2nd child of Robyn Carter and Nicolas Walker. He is the 1st child to have pyrokinesis and electrokinesis. Description Leo appears to be of Hispanic descent and has a olive brown complexion. He wears a school uniform: tucked in yellow shirt with green pants, a green blazer, a yellow tie and black loafers and he has square glasses with amberish yellow eyes. His hair is a little spiky and is brown. Leo is 4'6 and weighs 78lbs. Personality :"''Boring conversation. Can't focus." :— Leo Carter Leo is defined as proud and arrogant. However, he makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He is also truly brave and heroic proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Amy over. He also has a very short attention span and constantly gets F's (a habit from Mr. Crocker), his common grade despite being above average. He is always looking for the easy way out. He is very bad at riding motorcycles, but that is because he doesn't have a license to do that yet Leo is sometimes shown to be mean and callous to other characters, sometimes his own friends, and particularly Vicky's little sister Tootie, though he has usually made up to them whenever going to far. Weaknesses Leo's weaknesses are clowns, the sun(sometimes) and being allergic to red meat. Background Leon Carter is the 2nd child of Mrs.Walker and Mr.Walker. He is the grandson of Papi from his father's side of the family, and Grandma Val and Grandpa Darren from his mother's side. His maternal grandparents immigrated to America from Spain many years ago to start up a business called Yak in the Box, which became a very successful restaurant chain. Pappy's ancestry is unknown, but he has lived in America since at least the 1930s. Family Leo's closest relatives are, of course, his Mom,Dad and his little sister Will. He loves them very much (no way), and the feeling is mutual. Leo's Mom is more sensitive and kind to Timmy while his Dad is more selfish. Leo also grew close with his Papi. Timmy also has a very good relationship with his maternal grandparents Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad. Early Life As Leo grew older, his dad taught him how to conduct lightning and Leo almost electrcuted his mom. At school At school, Leo is considered as a "loser", along with his friends, and tries to become a popular kid so he can hang with his crush, Alivia Gilingham, the most popular girl at school. Leo and his friends are frequently tormented by the school bully, Brutus, who beats them up on sight, often times in plain sight of the school faculty. Even though he is hopelessly outmatched by Brutus's size and brutality, Leo will still stand up to him.He was able to beat Brutus in a fight, as kung-fu could only be used in defense, and when Brutus was about to beat up Will for cheering on Leo, he was easily able to save her and beat Brutus so badly that Leo's father could use his son as a threat to get Brutus to clean up the mess he made at the Carter's House. Brad and Chad, the two popular boys opposite of Alivia and Victoria, also consider him unpopular as well and treat him just as badly. Denzel Docker is a teacher at Timmy's school who believes in vampires and follows Leo around, trying to show the world that Leo's family are vampires and proving that vampires DO exist. Once with the help of a magic muffin, his instinct proved successful, but when Leo got his family back, he wished that everyone had forgotten that he had a vampire family, so Docker went back to being considered "Crazy Guy". Docker also has a knack for giving Leo F's, Leo's common grade. Alter-egos Baby Leo Leo has turned himself into a baby when he turned himself into one in the episode "Baby Face", to evade Brutus at Camp Learn-A-Torium by hiding in the daycare. Leo ran into problems when he could no longer talk. Leonora (Leo's gender-swapped form) :Main article: Leonora Leonora is the female version of Leo. In The Boy Who Would Be Queen, Leo turns into Leonora. However, Leonora did become best friends with Alivia when they met at the Charlesdale Mall. Relationships :Main article: Leo Carter/Relationships Being the main character and protagonist of the show, Leo has a variety of relationships toward other characters, ranging from love, hatred, to complete fear. He has made many friends and enemies, mostly enemies. Leo also has a number of love interests. Trivia *Leo's full name is Leon Carter. *Leo is named after the lion zodiac, Leo. *Leo's birthday is July 24, which makes him a Leo. *Leo is allergic to red meat. It could be inheritable. *His height is seen somewhat as 4 feet 3 inches. *Leo is afraid of clowns. *Leo is ambidextrous, but prefers to use his left hand. *Some special abilities of Leo include being able to mimic anyone's voice. *Leo has swapped bodies 2 times, one in which Timmy wished to swap bodies with Vicky's dog and last Manic Mom Day Leo and Mom switch bodies to make him realize a mother's life isn't easy. *His secrets/weaknesses were revealed in the episode A Bad Case of Diary-Uh!. *Leo has an e-mail account. *He has a history of watching scary movies. *He, Nick and Mikey are the only ones in the family with brown hair. The rest of the family has copper brown and red hair. *He seems to be very good at manipulating people. *He is the exact middle kid. *He is into Pokemon a fantasy card game. Abilities Leo controls the element of Fire, and can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. He can create blasts or continuous streams of flame, though prefers to generate concentrated fireballs when attacking. Leo can create whirling discs of fire, pinpoint beams of flame from his finger for precision strikes, and can breathe fire. *'''Pyrokinesis: the mental ability to control heat energy and summon flames from one's body. Leo's pyrokinetic powers allow him to summon huge spheres of flame, infuse objects or beings with heat, shoot long range streams of fire at his enemies, melt various objects and surfaces, weld metal, increase his body temperature withut causing any physical harm to himself, set off wildfires and infernos, breathe fire, use fire to propell himself into flight, summon force fields of heat energy, create flames under seemingly impossible circumstances such as underwater, and match his power with the ferocity of his temper. Because of its proclivity to destruction, fire is known as the most indomitable element of the five. *'Mental Connection With Heat: '''Leo's powers connect him with his element to a very benign degree, meaning that he can will his flames to not harm other individuals and only be used for aiding purposes. *'Advanced Telepathy:' Leo is known as the first and strongest telepath. He also has a strong mental connection to Will through their close friendship. *'Telepathic Defense': Leo can use his psychic powers to defend his mental resolve and prevent psychic infiltration. *'Mental Sedation:''' He can "sedate" a living being with his mind and cause them to slip into unconsciousness. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Accelerated Healing *Heightened Senses *Pain Transference *Memory Transference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lycan Category:Walker-Carter Family Category:RavenCrow Students Category:Middle School Category:Walker/Harker Family Category:Pre-teens Category:Elements Category:Pyro